


Kiss me. And then, kiss me again.

by heavycruisers



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom Kaiba Seto, Desk Sex, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Nose Kiss, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pool Sex, Rating May Change, Slice of Life, Sloppy Makeouts, but u get it, i will add more kisses until D-day hehe, its not full on sex, more fluff!!!, this is for our beloved CEO birthday
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 05:08:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26749993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heavycruisers/pseuds/heavycruisers
Summary: TW: BOTTOMING KAIBA (don't like? don't read!)Kaiba and the kisses from his adorable boyfriend, Jounouchi.(I wish I can add more fics daily until Kaiba's bday!! This is my very first fic in English, so I hope my writing is bearable for everyone to read!! :"D)
Relationships: Jounouchi Katsuya | Joey Wheeler/Kaiba Seto
Comments: 8
Kudos: 41





	1. Kiss of the Day: Good Morning Kiss

"Wakey-wakey, sleepin' handsome"

Kaiba reluctantly opened his eyes and found Jounouchi smiling warmly at him, there's two coffee cups on both of his hands. "Got me a coffee fer us, here's fer ya". The blonde gave a cup for him and then sat in front of his sleepy lover.

"...Thanks.." Kaiba brought the warm cup close to his nose and inhaled the aroma, "I dreamed about you, it was a really good dream" Kaiba spoke slowly, a rare soft smile showed up in his face. Jounouchi awwed loudly and sipped his own coffee, "Oh? What did I do in yer dream?"

The brunette drank the coffee and put it on the nightstand beside him, "Sadly I don't really remember what did you do, but then, it's still a good dream". Jounouchi scooted closer to Kaiba and pouted, "Maaan, that's a let down. I wanna know what did I do in yer dream so maybe I could do that too when yer awake.." Kaiba chuckled and patted his cheerful lover's head lightly, "It's fine, you're already good enough".

"Just good enough?"

"Mhm."

Jounouchi pouted again, "Meanie, thought I'm more than just good enough". The brunette now laughed and moving a bit closer to Jounouchi, "Just kidding, you're perfect. Now, give me my good morning kiss already, Katsuya". His lover obliged immediately and gave Kaiba a peck on his right cheek and smiled widely, "There, good morning, Seto".


	2. Kiss of the Day: Forehead Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> here comes the smut,,, i hope its good 🥺👉👈

"Se, Seto-- nghh,," 

Jounouchi plowed himself deep into Kaiba's ass, both of his hands gripped his lover's hips tightly. Kaiba, whose sprawled under the blonde, looked way too lewd with his sweaty and blushed face, his mouth formed a perfect little o and eyes unfocused. His neck covered with 3-4 hickeys, chest exposed and nipples are hard. The brunette tried his best not to moan loudly whenever Jounouchi slammed his dick hard into him because his secretary are still working on their task right outside his room. 

"Ng,,, aah- Katsu... I can't,," Kaiba extended both of his arms to Jounouchi's direction as a cue for the blonde to hug him, the CEO always did it when he's close to cumming. Jounouchi released both of his hands from his lover's hips to hug him and kissed the brunette's lips hungrily, his hip movement got even wilder when Kaiba circled Jounouchi's neck with both of his arms.

"I-I'm close..." Jounouchi's breath ragged and suddenly Kaiba's passage got tighter around his cock. The taller man put both of his palms to his lover's cheeks and made him look straight to his hazy eyes. "Come for me.." Kaiba gave Jounouchi open mouthed kiss and his legs locked the blonde's body in it's place. "Hh-- Come inside me.. Puppy" Kaiba smirked weakly, his right hand reached his own dick and gave it some weak strokes, he felt like his member going to melt anytime soon and he wanted Jounouchi to finish him instead.

Being called by 'puppy' before they're dating each other is pretty annoying, but now it's like the dearest pet name from Kaiba just for him and it's sounds hot whenever the brunette did that in moments like this. So, to get such order from his beloved partner made Jounouchi lost his mind and thrusted Kaiba faster until he spurted his seeds inside him. 

"Katsuya--"

"I got ya,"

Jounouchi gave his lover heavenly strokes that made Kaiba writhed in ecstasy on top of his own desk and then came violently under a minute. Jounouchi smiled triumphantly and brought his cum-coated fingers to his mouth to taste his lover's release, another habit of him whenever they're done fucking. The brunette closed his eyes and took a deep breath, "....Jounouchi."

"Yeah?" Jounouchi, now had his dick ejected from Kaiba's soiled bum, took a good look over how beautiful his man under him right now.

"You said you just want some kisses for lunch." Kaiba shot a dark stare to Jounouchi's direction. "And look at me now, I still have another meetings after this." Jounouchi laughed and scratched his head, "Sorry, can't help it. Ya look real delicious with suits like this.." The blonde blushed. 

Kaiba sighed deeply and woke up from the desk, "Alright. Kiss me, and I will forgive you." The CEO brushed away his bangs a bit to show the place where his lover should kiss him.

"Oh? Okay okay, here ya go, Prez." Jounouchi pressed a really loud kiss to Kaiba's forehead and pulled himself away to see his lover reaction.

"You really are ridiculous...." The brunette massaged his temple and Jounouchi gave Kaiba a soft laugh before placing a tender kiss to his bossy lover's forehead. 

"Good luck fer the next meeting, Seto."


	3. Kiss of the Day: Cheek Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jounouchi works at Kaiba Land as a maintenance crew and Kaiba Bros checking him out in the middle of his work 👍

"Jounouchi!"

Jounouchi, who were busy checking on Blue Eyes Jet Coaster's train structure, turned his head to see who yelled his name just now and found Mokuba running to his direction. The blonde smiled widely and waved his hand, "'Ey, Mokie! 'Sup?" his eyes found the older Kaiba following Mokuba from behind, "Ah, what is it? Why the Prez comin' along? Somethin' happened?" 

Mokuba coughed a bit after running, "There's some hacking happened on Kaiba Dome!! The problem was harder to solve for our on-site technician, but it's all OK now after big bro came here! Hehe~" the wild haired Kaiba rubbed his nose with his point finger, a smug smile appeared.

Jounouchi looked up to Kaiba, "Fer real? I don't know somethin' that bad happened there. Good job, good job." Kaiba's cheeks blushed a little after the praise, "It's not much for someone like me. And why didn't you know about it? You're literally one of our maintenance crews here." 

The blonde sighed lightly, "Well, ya see.. I'm occupied with yer big boy right now, an' I'm not checkin' on our group chat when I'm busy." he pointed the ride with his thumb, "This boy right here needed my attention, so yeah."

Kaiba knew Jounouchi is one of the good bunch he hired for maintaining Kaiba Land's rides. He is dedicated and quite excellent at fixing some technical problems. Not to mention he is diligent when it comes to periodical maintenance, eventhough he is kind of an airhead sometimes. The brunette nodded his head lightly, "Good to know that you're serious with your job."

"Babe, not only with shits like this. I'm serious 'bout us too~" Jounouchi winked and Mokuba made a disgusted face, "Not at you flirting in front of me."

The CEO laughed and headpatted his brother, "It's fine, let's go. I still have problems back in HQ. Thank you for the hard work, Jounouchi." Mokuba nodded and followed his brother, leaving the blonde behind. 

"Hey!! Wait! Wait!!" 

Kaiba stopped and turned his back to see the shorter man approaching him. Jounouchi tiptoed and kissed his partner's cheek, "Thanks fer checkin' me out, Seto." 

A delicate flush of red showed up on Kaiba's cheeks, "...". Mokuba's face turned into a ripe tomato and yelled on top of his lungs, "Stop being so lovey-dovey in front of me!!" 

Jounouchi laughed and gestured a V-sign with both of his hands, "Sorry, sorry. My bad. See you guys!!"


	4. Kiss of the Day: Sloppy Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> some dick sucking by the pool happened :3 anyways, go check out Aston Martin Vantage Tungsten Silver on google, that car is pure sex 😳

"There's my friends, Drop me here!! See you later, big bro!"

"Take care, don't forget to call me if you're done."

"Aye!" Mokuba sprinted out from Kaiba's Aston Martin Vantage to met his school friends. It's sunday morning and Mokuba's circle had some plans to spend the weekend in the city. Kaiba smiled warmly over Mokuba having fun with his friends before continuing to drive himself back to the mansion. He got a plan too with Jounouchi and he looked forward to it.

.........

( _Back at Kaiba Mansion_ )

Kaiba entered the main lobby after parking his car on the garage, "I'm back."

"Seto!!! Ya ready fer some good splash??"

In front of him, Jounouchi wore his green swimming trunks and water guns on both of his hands, there is a swimming goggle too attached on his head. The blonde is ready for the plan they've discussed last night. "Ya better ready for our pool day plan, honey," Jounouchi smirked and pointing the guns to the taller man's direction.

Kaiba laughed, "Of course, wait for me in the pool area. I need to prepare myself first." Jounouchi saluted and made his way to the pool immediately after the brunette dismissed him and made his way back to their bedroom.

Kaiba stripped himself and checked his wardrobe. He pulled out a blue-accented black speedo and a white shirt, he grinned to himself, 'These two never fails at seducing him' 

He wore the fitting speedo and the shirt instantly. Kaiba checked his own reflection on the mirror and satisfied to see how his buttocks look. Done with dressing himself, he put his sunglasses on and brought a bottle of UV lotion with him before joining his lover in the pool.

.........

"Katsuya," 

Jounouchi enjoyed the sunny day on top of an inflatable huge swan in the middle of the pool and startled when Kaiba called his name, "What the he-- wow.." Jounouchi felt the sun got hotter by the time he saw Kaiba. The brunette smirked and lift his sunglasses to his head, "Care to apply my lotion first? I can't put it on my back." 

"....OH, yeah... Yeah!! Wait up!" Jounouchi nodded his head fast and swam his way to his man. Kaiba stripped his shirt and laid himself under a shade on a rug, waiting for the blonde to serve him. Jounouchi came and took a good view of his boyfriend's back, "I'm glad I'm bisexual," the blonde uttered and started to work on his lover's back.

Kaiba sighed and closed his eyes, enjoying the gentle massage on his back. Jounouchi whistled and worked from the top to the lower region, "It's not fair yer gettin' all the good stuff. Looks, body, fortune.. Spare some, won't ya?"

Kaiba laughed softly, "You can see the ugly scars on my back, it's not that perfect.." His blonde lover just huffed and pinched his speedo-clad butt lightly, "I mean no disrespect, but I don't care. Yer still pretty, baby boy." The brunette blushed, "Thanks.."

Jounouchi completed the task and asked Kaiba to turn his body. The tan-skinned man saw the bulge that formed inside Kaiba's fitting speedo, "Oh, what do we have here?" Jounouchi rubbed the bulge lightly and caught his brunette lover shivered, "The massage is that good, huh?" He palmed the covered erection intensely. 

Kaiba moaned, his face red from embarrassment, "Katsuya..." his left hand found Jounouchi's idling hand and gripped it tightly. Jounouchi smirked and freed his lover's cock from the speedo and gave it light licks and kisses.

The brunette gritted his teeth and put both of his hands on Jounouchi's head, "Don't.... Tease me," the naughty blonde obliged and started to suck his lover's hard on and palmed the balls to enhance the intensity. Kaiba's moans got louder and his mind started to lose, "Mo...re... Ah,,nn-" 

Jounouchi obeyed his lover's order and tried to deepthroat the hardening member. After a while, he pulled the cock out of his throat to the shallower area inside his mouth to suck it harder. Honey eyes found a pair of hazy ocean eyes, Kaiba writhed deliciously from the blow Jounouchi gave and the scenery made the blonde's dick hardened. 

"Katsu...ya...hhn-"

"Hm?" Jounouchi continued the blowjob while drinking on Kaiba's moans.

"Kiss... Me..." 

The blonde released his lover's dick from his mouth and kissed his demanding partner lightly before he gave the brunette a wet kiss. Kaiba opened his mouth immediately and let his tongue danced together with his lover's in a sloppy kiss. During the kiss, Jounouchi's left hand snaked downward to find Kaiba's cock again and give it intense stroke.

The blue-eyed man's toes curled and he broke the kiss to pant. "Ka-Katsuya...!! Nghh--" he moaned loudly and a single tear crept out from his right eye. Jounouchi took a good look over how filthy Kaiba's expression right now and kissed him again hungrily.

The kiss was intense and ended when Kaiba came uncontrollably in Jounouchi's hand. "Hh..." The brunette panted and leaned to his lover's shoulder. "You..."

Jounouchi turned his head a bit to Kaiba's direction and kissed the brunette's head, "Yer fault, ya know I can get horny instantly with this get-up. Heh," 

Kaiba sighed and nuzzled his head to Jounouchi's neck, "Should I say sorry?"

"No, not at all. Yer sexy."

Kaiba closed his eyes and smiled softly, "Thank you" 


	5. Kiss of the Day: Nose Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TBH I SQUEALED WHEN IM WRITING THIS,,, anyway im sorry :( i skipped a day bc yesterday was so hot and i cant function properly when its too hot.....

"Oh? It's still 5 PM?"

Jounouchi checked his phone to see the clock and if there are any unread chats or missed calls from Kaiba. 'None... Maybe he's pretty busy too..' The blonde sighed and put back his phone into his pocket.

The shift ended faster but the tasks are two times harder than usual. Jounouchi decided to go home and just sleep, refilling his energy back to a hundred percent. He took his belongings out of his locker and rode his bike back to the mansion while thinking about how soft the bed would feel after a long day at work.

.........

"I'm home," Jounouchi entered the mansion and met one of Kaiba maids in the lobby area, "Welcome back, Mr. Jounouchi," the maid bowed to him, "Mr. Kaiba said don't wait for him for dinner because he will come home late." she continued.

Jounouchi had a lot of questions on why Kaiba didn't tell him directly, but he decided to drop it and thanked the maid, "Oh? Alright, thanks fer the info. I'll just hit the bed," The blonde made an OK gesture and continued to walk to his and Kaiba's bedroom.

Jounouchi plopped himself to the bed immediately after reached their bedroom and didn't bother to change his work uniform or put his body under the duvet. With a yawn he closed his eyes and send himself to sleep, "G'nite, world."

.........

"...Ngg... Warm..?"

Jounouchi opened his eyes a bit, the room was dark, but the moon shone serenely outside the window. He felt warm and he found himself comfortably settled under the duvet and not wearing the uniform anymore. He has his usual sleeping shirt and a boxer covering him now. He felt someone moved a bit in their sleep beside him and spoke,

"...Katsuya?" 

Jounouchi turned his back and found his lover laid beside him, Kaiba's eyelids are heavy and his voice deeper than usual, "Nice sleep?" the brunette asked him. His left hand snaked out from the duvet to ruffle Jounouchi's bed hair slowly.

Jounouchi let out a satisfied hum, "Yeah, it was great. Thanks fer changing my clothes," he closed the gap and hugged Kaiba's waist with his right hand. "What 'bout you? Bet it was another hectic day at HQ, huh?" The brunette nodded slowly and nuzzled his head to Jounouchi's chest, "Yeah, I'm sorry I can't be with you earlier,"

Jounouchi's right hand now moved towards his lover's head and patted it, "Don't worry 'bout it, love," he kissed the brunette's head lovingly, "Yer with me now, an' that's already enough."

Kaiba looked up to his blonde boyfriend and found the sweetest smile he ever saw, "Ah...." Kaiba felt his face warmer and buried his face back to Jounouchi's chest. His heart going to jump anytime soon if he look at that smile any longer. 

"What's up?"

"Nothing.."

Jounouchi gave his lover's head a pat again, "My, my, ya sure a man full of mystery," the blonde grinned and then yawned again, "I think I'm still sleepy... Seto, look at me now," Kaiba released his face from Jounouchi's chest and looked up to his boyfriend, "What?"

Jounouchi lowered himself a bit to match his head level with his partner's, "Not much, just want ta kiss ya before I sleep again," he kissed Kaiba's nose, "Ya look angelic when yer sleepy like this," 

Kaiba blushed and distanced himself a bit from Jounouchi, "Ridiculous, just go to sleep already," The blonde laughed a bit before he set himself back to sleep, "At least it's not a lie. G'nite, Seto,"

Kaiba sighed, his face is still warm from whatever Jounouchi has said about him. The brunette decided to go back to sleep as well and nuzzled his head to Jounouchi's chest again.

"Goodnight, Puppy.."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my first fic ever!! I hope you guys enjoyed it :"D Comments and kudos are appreciated! (But please bear with me,, this is like,, my first time writing and posting here,, ;;3;;)
> 
> im still learning on how to use ao3 properly,, so i apologize if there's sth not looking really good
> 
> kaiba being soft and all snuggles when sleepy MY HEART AAAAAA 


End file.
